


Nera  Libertàs

by DeathGlobalZone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/F, Fix-it fic, Girl Solidarity, I have no self control, I promise I love him, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila's gonna get the black cat miraculous, Marinette is a bi disaster, Romantic Tension, adrien learns some lessons, also if you couldn't tell, chloe's a lesbian and thomas is a coward for not admitting to it, i don't hate any of these charactersi promise, i guess this is kinda a fix-it fic, i have no self control so I'll probably pepper in some chlobug / chloinette, i'm gay and i want happy gays, i'm still salty about how volpina went, let adrien be wrong, light salt, lila is also a bi disaster, lilanette, ml salt, slowburn maybe, that's what i was promised in this show, where THE FUCK is my girl solidarity??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone
Summary: Lila Rossi didn't expect to be confronted by Ladybug. What she expected even less is when, months later, she's told that Ladybug's civillian identity trusts her more than Chat Noir.





	Nera  Libertàs

**Author's Note:**

> AKA what I wanted but was seriously let down. This'll be a bit of a slowburn (hopefully, let's see where I am in three or four chapters), with Lila redemption and some Girl Solidarity. This idea wouldn't leave me alone after I drew  
[this](https://grim-tim-art.tumblr.com/post/184678558161/what-do-you-mean-lila-didnt-grow-as-a-person)

**XxX**

Lila Rossi was not having a good first day in Paris. Her lies and name dropping had caught up with her in the worst of ways, where she was confronted by Ladybug in front of her not-crush, then she got Akumatized by some freaky butterfly-themed terrorist, her phone was dead, and was now lost as she had been trying to find her way home from the Eifel Tower. It had been late afternoon when she was de-Akumatized, and now it was almost dark as her heeled boots tapped against the concrete.

_‘Damn Ladybug,’ _she groused to herself, huddling further into herself. Her feet were throbbing, and she was really regretting her choice in footwear, when a flash of red and black caught her eye. She scowled when she saw it was Ladybug perched on a rooftop, and it only deepened when the heroine noticed her too.

Ladybug was surprised to see Lila still out on the streets, and she voiced her concerns when she touched down before her. “Lila? What are you still doing out?”

“Don’t you mean Lie-la?” the Italian snapped, and felt no small amount of satisfaction at the expression of deep regret that filled the spotted hero’s face. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“Evening patrol,” replied Ladybug awkwardly. “Umm… Are you lost?”

“What’s it to you?” Lila said, pushing past the other girl to continue walking, growling when she wasn’t left alone.

“I just… Do you want any help?” Ladybug asks lamely, walking a few feet behind the brunette.

This causes Lila to pause. “What?”

“Like… I could take you home, or at least give you directions?” Ladybug is fiddling with her fingers, obviously nervous. “Or, I-I could call Chat Noir if you’re uncomfortable around me, so he could take you home? Crime has gone down since Chat and I started doing our… our thing, but it’s still not safe to be out too late, especially for pretty girls like you. N-not that it would be your fault!” the bug is rambling in panic. “It’s never your fault if you get assaulted- fuck, I’m- fucking, I just- I’m just not wording good right now.”

Lila feels the beginnings of a smirk. “Oh, please continue. Watching you embarrass yourself is making my day.” And it was a little strange to hear her cursing, but she wouldn’t admit that. The hero’s face turns such a shade of crimson, it’s hard to tell where skin ends and her mask begins. Ladybug takes a deep, steadying breath before trying again.

“Would you like me to call Chat Noir, or maybe one of your parents to pick you up?”

Her mom was working late at the embassy, and she hadn’t seen her dad since the divorce was finalized a year ago, so she only had one option- two, really, but one was significantly better than the other- left to her. “Chat Noir, please.” Lila grit out the ‘please’, but her parents had drilled manners into her.

Without further ado, Ladybug whips out her yo-yo and flips it open, waving at the screen after her call had been picked up. “Hey, kitty, sorry to bother!”

“You’re never a bother m’lady!” came Chat Noir’s voice, surprisingly clear. “What do you need?”

“Mlle Lila needs a ride home, and, uh,” she glances up at the Italian, who decides to but in. Her feet were sore and all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and repress her feelings, so she’s not exactly sorry. With a hand, she pushes the hero to the side.

“I’m still mad at her.”

“But she apologized,” said on-screen Chat, looking a little put-off.

“Just because I apologized doesn’t mean she has to accept it.” Ladybug counters. “She’s not obligated to forgive me.”

“But-“

“Enough, Chat. Can you give her a ride home or not?” Ladybug cut through any protests from her partner with a stern look.

“Apologies, ladies, but my dad’s expecting me home and will kill me if I’m late.”

“Oof, thanks anyways. Best of luck!” With that, she hangs up and turns to Lila. “I’m sorry about that, he’s… sheltered- not that it excuses him, but…”

“Why are you apologizing for him?” the Italian asks, nonplussed. “It’s not your fault he’s… naïve.”

Ladybug snorts. “Yeah… Are you sure there’s no one else I can call for you?”

“My mom’s at work and won’t be home until late. If you could drop me off by that park from earlier-“the bluenette winces, and Lila feels another small pang of satisfaction “-I can find my way home from there.”

“I am sorry about that, for what it’s worth.” Says the other girl as she carefully wraps an arm around Lila’s waist. “What I did… I was a straight up bitch.”

“At least you’re self-aware,” she snips, awkwardly looping her arms around the slim neck of the hero, and it earns a self-deprecating smile.

“I try to be. Like I said, though, I don’t expect you to forgive me; I just hope I haven’t completely ruined Paris for you.” With her free hand, she launches out her yo-yo, which latches onto a chimney. “Hold on tight, swinging can be scary.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourseeee-“the rest of her sentence is lost in a high scream as she is suddenly airborne over the streets of Paris, with nothing but the arm of a superhero she doesn’t even like keeping her from falling to her death. Against her will, Lila buries her face in Ladybug’s shoulder in an attempt to block out the world streaking by below her. Some part of the transfer registered that Ladybug smelled like open air and roses, but she refuses to acknowledge that traitorous part of her brain.

Not soon enough, her feet are once again on solid ground, and when she looks up, they’re at the entrance of the park across from Collège Francois-Dupont. With shaking legs, Lila takes a few steps and leans on the iron fence surrounding the park to catch her breath and calm her heart.

“Well, uh… bonne nuit. Get home safe.” Just as Ladybug is turning to leave, Lila stops her.

“Thanks.” The fact that she’s looking at her knees means she misses the soft smile shot her way.

“Of course. Bug out!” The whistle of displaced air signals her departure, and Lila starts the thankfully short walk home.

It’s not until after she’s had a nice hot shower and was currently relaxing with a bath bomb does she register something Ladybug had said

_‘Did she… did she call me CUTE?!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll update soon (no promises)


End file.
